minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Wither Storm
The Wither Storm is a giant and advanced Wither who served as the main antagonist of the first 4 Episodes of Minecraft: Story Mode. Created by Ivor, it was programmed to follow Gabriel the Warrior's amulet. However, it went out of control and became unstoppable, destroying everything in the way of the amulet. It was destroyed by Jesse and his/her Gang in "A Block and a Hard Place". Overview Appearance When created, the Wither Storm resembled a regular Wither with a Command Block attached to it, but as it started to suck blocks towards it, it eventually became a giant creature with long, powerful tentacles, 3 heads, glowing purple eyes, and large teeth. At the end of episode 3, the Wither Storm separates into 3 pieces, 2 that bear resemblance to the original Wither Storm, and one with a giant head. Powers The Witherstorm was a very powerful creature. It gained far superior capabilities with the help of the Command Block. Its powers were: *Firing Wither Skulls which explode violently on contact. *Using a tractor beam, sucking in any mobs or blocks in it and inflicting them with Wither or Wither Sickness. *Using its many tentacles to break through obstacles and to attack from a distance. Feats The Witherstorm performed several feats throughout The Order of the Stone to a A Block and a Hard Place. It was capable of smashing through Obsidian with ease, and that was before it reached the extremely massive size seen in The Last Place You Look and a Block and a Hard Place. Killed Victims The list below shows the victims the Wither Storm has killed: * Magnus the Rogue (Determinant) * Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer (Determinant) * Reuben (Indirectly) * Many Hostile Mobs Death Killed By * Jesse * Reuben (Indirectly) Since the Wither Storm was powered by the Command Block, Jesse used an enchanted weapon (with Command Block powers) to destroy the latter. This killed the Wither Storm and ensured that it could never return. Trivia *Wither Storm is the first major antagonist in the series and the first major antagonist created by a person. *The Wither Storm appeared to be smaller for a short time after Jesse hit it with the Formidi-bomb. *The terms "Witherstorm" and "Wither Storm" are interchangeable, and in fact both terms were used to refer to it in Minecraft: Story Mode. The first wording was used in episodes one and two, and the second was used in the remaining episodes. It's just like how people say the term Ender Dragon. One term is "Ender Dragon" and another is "Enderdragon". *When the Wither Storm's middle head got mutated, its eye is blue instead of purple. *When the Wither Storm sucks people, they don't actually die. Instead they become withered until the Wither Storm dies. **However, the screen says "You died!" if Jesse is eaten by the Wither Storm. This is possibly because he is necessary to kill the Wither Storm, and therefore the world would die without him. **It could also be like that because the player would be Withered and therefore could not be controlled throughout at least Episodes 1-4. *After the Wither Storm gets up after being hit by the F-Bomb, the 3 Wither Storms that are created have only 1 head each. A little later in Episode 4, the other 2 heads for each monster are created. Gallery Wither.JPG|Wither Storm first stage. Wiher (2).JPG|Wither Storm sucking blocks. Witheer (3).JPG|Ivor trying to retreat the Wither Storm Wither Storm.JPG|Development of the Wither Storm WitherStorm1.jpg Minecraft-Story-Mode_20151124211342.jpg|A Mutated Wither Storm Thewitherstorm.png|The Wither Storm with three heads. Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Deceased Category:Utility Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Genderless Characters Category:Boss Mobs